Learning to Mend Hearts
by AidenChika
Summary: You know when there is so much heartache in you that you don't want to live, but you do anyways? This time is one of them. Learning to come to terms with whatever is holding you back, and then moving forward. Jack/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own PotC or have any association with it. Okay, so this is my first FF. I don't mind critic but please be mindful. I will do my best to update as regularly as I can. I do have school and school projects, so I have to do those first. But please know that throughout all my classes I am most likely writing.

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

_My Dearest Camille;_

My deepest regrets on losing you mother. She is in a better place now. I know that you probably hate me but I will live with that. If you are reading this letter then I know you care, if even the slightest bit. I do not care if you are reading this for your sake or your mothers. I am glad you are reading it. I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness so it would be no use groveling for it. I have wronged you and I must deal with the consequences… Please know that I loved your mother very much. She was my first and only love. Then you came along and I was wrapped around your finger. You were always talented in that way. People adored you as soon as they laid eyes on you. Perhaps it was because you had your mother's eyes. That was the first thing that attracted me to her, you know? Anyway, I'm sure you do not want to hear about our life story. Know that she would be proud of you. I saw so much of her in you. As you have probably figured out your mother did not like to stay in one place for long. That is why I left. She wanted to explore and I wanted to settle down. It had nothing to do with you… I love you, Camille. Nothing can ever change that. Forgive me.

_Much love,_

Father

The young pirate glared at the month-old letter. She had no idea why she even bothered to keep it. It was useless to her. She had no reason to forgive her father. He walked out two years ago only to never come back. No holiday or birthday cards. Then her mother dies and he sends a card.

She shook her head and put the letter back in her dress pocket. She knew she should throw it away, but a part of her wanted to keep her father close. She should hate and despise him but she didn't. She didn't exactly forgive him either. It was like a war going on between her head and her heart. Between logic and reason.

Camille Ann McCullough was a sight worth seeing. Her jet-black hair gleamed in the sun whenever she wore it down. It flowed in waves down to her waist. Her sea-green eyes sparkled with wisdom and mischief. She was a true beauty for being nineteen. The green dress she wore, stopped at her ankles. She was barefoot like she usually was. Anyone could hear her from a mile away and that was because she wore bells around her ankles.

She had been in piracy for five years. Three years flew by without her father noticing. If he did notice then he did not say anything. Her mother, in her younger years, belonged to a gypsy family. After meeting Camille's father, she left her gypsy family. Although, she forever had a heart of gypsy. She was known for wandering and leaving. Settling down had never been on the list. When Camille had been born, her mother swore to teach her daughter everything she knew.

There had been a time when Camille and her father had been close. He was her hero. She remembered wanting to be just like him. He once swore her the world but she didn't need it. Not when she had her father. He could be the king of the world and she would be his princess. But he did not need a crown in her eyes. He was already the king.

When he had left it had taken a part of Camille with him. Her body and mind was all that had been left behind. Her father had taken her heart and soul. For months it depressed her then the anger hit. Ever since then, she has been holding on to anger as though it was her life raft. Anger helped her keep going when all she wanted to do was stop.

Three months, Camille's mother has been gone. Dead. Buried in the ground of her homeland. It had been her last wish. Camille could only obey. The land was beautiful. The sea smelled like home. She could understand why her mother would want to have been buried here.

No one knew Camille but she did get strange looks. It was normal. Mothers rushed their children out of her path. They acted as though she was a disease; a parasite. All she did was smile and nod at them. Maybe is would convince them she was safe and not dangerous.

She pulled a note out of her pocket and then glanced up at the sign above her. It was the right address. She just didn't know if she wanted to go in or not. She could hear the sound of yelling and chairs being thrown. The music was loud. The pirates were louder. They shouted over games and women. She rolled her eyes, typical men.

She stuffed the note back in her packet and straightened her back. This was where she was told she'd be able to find Jack Sparrow. Directions had been a bit fuzzy but she made it to her destination. Deciding whether or not to go in was the problem. She knew she _had_ too but she didn't _want_ too.

Jack Sparrow had been a harder man to find then she originally thought. It had taken her forever to find out where he often stayed. Most men she asked where drunk and couldn't tell a penny from a dime. Finally, a fairly sober man gave her direction. Although he had assumed that she was searching for the pirate because she loved him.

"I wouldn't go in there, lass. It ain't safe for a gorgeous lady like yeself." She heard a deep voice say from behind her. A smile graced her face before she even turned around.

"Mr. Gibbs, is that you?" She asked with a playful glint in eyes. She turned around and grinned widely. Standing in front of was a friend that she never thought she'd see again.

Mr. Gibbs frowned for a split second before smiling. "Why is that you Miss McCullough? Ye look just the same, just older." He walked over and stopped a few feet in front her.

"I reckon so, Mr. Gibbs. I had to grow up at some point… And my name is Camille. Miss McCullough was my mother." She laughed and flung her arms around him. Not the least bit hesitant, Gibbs wrapped him arms around her waist. She had a petite frame for being nineteen. He could wrap one arm around her waist completely.

Camille always liked Gibbs. He had this vibe that made her smile. He knew the right things to say at the right times. He never pushed or pocked for information. The perfect gentlemen. Gibbs was simply a friend though. Nothing more. He was her dearest friend that had been taken when he left on ship. At least, he had said goodbye. He made a promise to see her again and he had kept that promise. The first promise in a long time that someone actually kept.

She unwound her arms from his neck and took a step back. He grinned as usual. She could see the light in his eyes that she had never seen before. Perhaps it was from seeing her but perhaps there was another reason.

"Mr. Gibbs is there something you are not telling me?" She asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. Her vibrant sea-green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

A light pink shade came over the man's cheeks. He even ducked his head in embarrassment. "Why would you think that, lass?"

Camille giggled. "Oh, you silly man… Now, you must tell me who is she?"

Mr. Gibbs lifted his head and looked her in the eye. His eyes betraying his emotions. "Why do you assume it's a 'she'?"

Camille put a hand on her hip and gave him a smile. "By the way you blush," she stated.

Camille watched, as the cheeks on Mr. Gibbs became a darker pink. He could not hide his true emotions. He was obviously smitten with the women. He truly did love her.

"What's her name?" Camille asked, a new curiosity striking within her.

"Eh… Well, you already know her. It's Miss Susan." His feet shuffled a little under him, awaiting Camille's response.

Her eyebrows shot up in shock. "You're kidding? Why, I must see her at once. It has been so long." Excitement coated her voice, her eyes filled with it.

Susan and Camille had been the best of friends. Then Camille had been forced to leave with her mother, and Susan left with the crew. Camille had known Susan liked -even loved- Mr. Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs laughed, his face becoming less red. "Aye you can see her soon enough. She is planning the wedding at the moment."

Camille threw her arms around the pirate again. She could not contain herself. Happiness was all she felt for them. They deserved the best. Mr. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

Pulling back she said, "I'm invited, right?" She brushed some stray hairs out of her face to see more clearly. For some strange reason the wind had decided to pick up. As long as it didn't rain, then it was okay. Camille had to find an important someone.

Gibbs nodded and suddenly became serious. "Now, lass, I know ye ain't out here lookin' for trouble. So what is ye doin' around a place like this?" The smile on his face seemed to have disappeared. He was all business now. His eyes looked stern at her, worrying for her safety.

This time Camille was the one to have a pink tint to her cheeks. "Actually I'm looking for someone." Her feet shifted causing the bells the jingle lightly. The sky was starting to darken she noticed. If it started to rain then she didn't want to be outside.

"Who is ye lookin' for?"

"Jack Sparrow," she whispered. Her voice sounded tiny even to her own ears. She looked at Gibbs in the eye, wondering why he looked so surprised.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

**Reviews would be helpful! It may seem kind of slow right now but I promise it will get more interesting. Second chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
